ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip is an oversized, deluxe hardcover edition that collects the Ghostbusters Annual 2015, all 4 issues of the Ghostbusters: Get Real mini-series and all 11 issues of the third volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters series, titled Ghostbusters International. Amazon listing retrieved 1/23/17 It features an introduction by Ivan Reitman. Description New introduction by director Ivan Reitman. When a confrontation with the vengeful elder god Proteus goes awry, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon will meet... The Real Ghostbusters! But even the combined might of eight 'Busters may not be enough to stop Proteus from getting his revenge. Plus, the guys pack their bags and head International! After a bust at the United Nations, the boys in gray are engaged to investigate some Old World hauntings, where they begin to unravel a mystery that sends them around the globe. Collects the 2015 Annual, the Get Real mini-series, and Ghostbusters International #1–11 The Covers *The front cover is a front view of Ecto-1 facing the reader. *The interior front cover is the left side of Ecto-1's dashboard. *The interior back cover is the second half of the Ecto-1 specifications. *The back cover is the rear of Ecto-1 facing the reader. Contents This trade paperback collects: Get Real *Issue #1 *Issue #2 *Issue #3 *Issue #4 Annual *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 Volume Three *Ghostbusters International **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 **Issue #9 **Issue #10 **Issue #11 Breakdown *Page 1 is the right side of Ecto-1's dashboard. *Page 2 is the Cadillac ad for the car that became Ecto-1. *Page 3 is the rear interior of Ecto-1. *Page 4 is the credits page. *Page 5 is the introduction by Ivan Reitman *Page 6 is the Icon Ghost page of Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 *Pages 7-26 **Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 *Pages 27-46 **Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2 *Pages 47-66 **Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 *Pages 67-86 **Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 *Page 87 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ad page in Get Real Issue #4 *Page 88 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 regular cover *Pages 89-116 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 main story *Page 117 **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 subscription cover *Page 118 **Ghostbusters International Issue #1 regular cover *Page 119-138 **Ghostbusters International Issue #1 main story *Page 139-158 **Ghostbusters International Issue #2 main story *Page 159-178 **Ghostbusters International Issue #3 main story *Page 179-198 **Ghostbusters International Issue #4 main story *Page 199-218 **Ghostbusters International Issue #5 main story *Page 219-238 **Ghostbusters International Issue #6 main story *Page 239-258 **Ghostbusters International Issue #7 main story *Page 259-278 **Ghostbusters International Issue #8 main story *Page 279-298 **Ghostbusters International Issue #9 main story *Page 299-318 **Ghostbusters International Issue #10 main story *Page 319-339 **Ghostbusters International Issue #11 main story *Page 340 **Ghostbusters International Issue #6 RE cover *Pages 341 **Ghostbusters Stripped page from Ghostbusters Annual 2015 *Page 342-353 **Ghostbusters Stripped stories from Ghostbusters Annual 2015 *Page 354-375 **Haunted America Case Files from Ghostbusters International Issues #1-11 *Page 383 **Also Available from Master Coachcrafter *Page 384 **Various poses of Ecto-1 from the back, left side, and right side Cover Gallery *Page 376 **Ghostbusters Get Real Issues #1-4 Regular Covers *Page 377 **Ghostbusters Get Real Issues #1-4 Subscription Covers *Page 378 **Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #1 Nerd Block Cover **Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover **Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3 RE Cover **Ghostbusters International Issue #6 Regular Cover *Page 379 **Ghostbusters International Issues #2-5 Regular Covers *Page 380 **Ghostbusters International Issues #7-10 Regular Covers *Page 381 **Ghostbusters International Issue #11 Regular Cover *Page 382 **Classic No Ghost Logo Development On December 22, 2016, Tom Waltz revealed there will another hardcover collection like Mass Hysteria. TomWaltz Tweet 12/22/16 On January 23, 2017, news of the International Cross-Rip hardcover broke. GB South Korea Tweet 1/23/17 erikburnham Tweet 1/23/17 On April 1, 2017, in an interview, Dan Schoening revealed the Ecto-1 theme will pervade the hardcover. The dash and schematic will appear as will different versions of the Ectos. The book will be like an old instruction book for the 1950s Cadillac. Four Guys and A Comic Book Podcast "Issue #47: Dan Schoening" 1:18:00 mark 4/1/17 On April 19, 2017, the July solicits included the cover and logline the hardcover as well as confirming the September 20 release date. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for July 2017" 4/19/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAY170448. *Page 1 **On the dashboard are ***A can of Blody, the drink first advertised in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" and seen throughout the IDW comics. ***A Twinkie ***A pack of cigarettes and devices are from Chapter 20 "Keymaster" in the first movie. **On the Post-It Note from Janine Melnitz is: ***A note to call Louis Tully likely in reference to his appearance in Ghostbusters Annual 2015. ***A note to take empty Traps to the United Nations Building in reference to Ghostbusters International #1. ***An allusion to the Werecat Ghost also from Ghostbusters International #1. *Page 2 **On the Cadillac ad is Ecto-1 when Ray first bought it in the first movie. **Above the Cadillac ad is a Manhattan City Bank check with the date October 1, 1984, a nod to the events of the first movie. **Elwood Motors is a reference to the Blues Brothers. *Page 3 **The rear interior of Ecto-1 is featured. *Page 4 **The introduction was written in June 2017. **Mentioned in the introduction are: ***Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) ***Ghost Corps ***IDW Comics ***Ghostbusters: Get Real ***The Real Ghostbusters ***Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters ***Extreme Ghostbusters ***Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime ***Ghostbusters International ***Italy. Venice was visited in Ghostbusters International #2 and #3. ***Iceland, which was visited in Ghostbusters International #10. ***Ghostbusters 101 ***Twinkie *Page 383 **Various Ecto-1 models are featured and the year they debuted ***Ecto-1 in 1984 ***Ecto-1 from The Real Ghostbusters in 1986 ***Ecto-1a in 1989 from Ghostbusters II ***Ecto-1 from Extreme Ghostbusters in 1997 ***Ecto-1b in 2009 from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) *The are only cover omitted from the hardcover is the Ghostbusters Get Real #1 second printing. References See Also *Get Real Trade Paperback *Total Containment *Mass Hysteria *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition Gallery GhostbustersInterdimensionalCrossRipHCFrontCoverVirgin.jpg|Solicit cover GhostbustersInterdimensionalCrossRipIDWHardcover02.jpg|Combine pages 0 to 1 seen in Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip (Credit: Paul Rudoff) GhostbustersInterdimensionalCrossRipIDWHardcover03.jpg|Page 2 of old Cadillac ad GhostbustersInterdimensionalCrossRipIDWHardcover04.jpg|Page 3 of rear interior GhostbustersInterdimensionalCrossRipIDWHardcover06.jpg|Page 383 of various Ecto-1 models GhostbustersInterdimensionalCrossRipIDWHardcover07.jpg|Page 384 of Ecto-1 GhostbustersInterdimensionalCrossRipIDWHardcover08.jpg|Back cover GhostbustersHalloweenComicFest2017CrossripAd.jpg|Ad seen in Ghostbusters Halloween ComicFest 2017 Category:IDW Content Collections